L'Autre Monde
by Who Think Fast
Summary: "Il se demandait encore et toujours COMMENT il était arrivé là." Notre monde, 2013, New York. Un jeune policier se fait renverser par un camion. Mais qui est-il, et est-il le seul à avoir atterri dans ce foutu monde où la piraterie n'est plus d'actualité ?
1. L'Accident

**AN :** Ça fait siiiiiiii longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je me sens toute rouillée. Bon, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas "Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine !", je suis Mumu, un peu folle mais pas méchante. J'écris pour le plaisir, donc ne vous attendez pas à un postage régulier... Désolée d'avance. Pour l'instant, je pars sur une idée, je vais la développer si ça rencontre du succès, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Ah, et ! Cette fic va certainement être bien plus sérieuse que mon ancienne fic sur le fandom, parce que. Je n'aime pas donner de raisons :D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Oda-sama !

**Warnings :** Aucun pour le moment ! :)

* * *

Il se demandait encore et toujours COMMENT il était arrivé là. Ses trois boucles d'oreilles ne l'avaient pas quitté, mais il n'avait plus qu'un seul sabre. Ses cheveux étaient restés verts, malgré l'étrangeté de la chose dans ce monde tellement différent du sien.

Le jeune policier regarda sa montre : 18h30. Les rues de New York étaient en plein embouteillage, et son collègue devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour le remplacer. Il soupira d'aise en songeant que c'était la fin de sa journée. Un homme plus petit que lui, mais portant le même uniforme bleu marine, s'approcha et lui donna l'accolade.

-Salut, vieux. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi Thomas, te fais pas percuter par une voiture !

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là, Chris !

Ledit Chris sourit, et profita d'un feu rouge pour traverser, aidant même une grand-mère au passage. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aiderait la populace et qu'il serait aimable il y a trois ans de cela, il aurait ri à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sauf que désormais, c'était son quotidien. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il poussa la porte d'un petit deli's, spécialisé dans les boissons étrangères. Cependant, même ici il n'avait pas trouvé de saké correct. Il prenait de l'eau de coco à la place. C'était moins cher, étrangement rafraîchissant et ça n'émoussait pas ses réflexes. L'homme à la caisse lui sourit quand il paya, ajoutant une deuxième bouteille à son sac en plastique. Chris était un peu la mascotte du coin. Sous son air revêche et sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, les habitants du quartier avaient peu à peu découvert une personne au grand cœur qui se battait pour la juste cause.

Il remercia le commerçant et sorti, pour tourner immédiatement au coin de la rue. Il se repérait toujours aussi mal dans la nature, mais le quadrillage strict de New York, rassurant, lui avait permit de se prouver à lui-même que son sens de l'orientation n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il se décida pour un petit raccourci, bien moins encombré que la grande artère qu'il avait dû réguler plusieurs heures durant.

La circulation était en effet bien plus fluide. Montrant l'exemple, il attendit que le petit bonhomme passe à la bonne couleur en finissant sa première bouteille. D'un geste fluide, il l'envoya dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de voir l'Accident.

Une gamine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Qui traversait. Jusque là pas de souci, elle était en règle, le feu venait de changer de couleur. Mais le camionneur qui fonçait droit sur elle, passionné par son échange téléphonique, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce léger détail.

Ni une ni deux, il bondit en avant, repoussa la gamine en atterrissant sur le ventre. Et sentit le poids lourd passer sur ses jambes dans un craquement de fin du monde.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment. Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir, sinon je vous laisse le loisir de passer votre chemin :')


	2. Notoriété, et de l'autre côté

**AN : **Woohoo ! J'ai eu pas mal de vues en une seule journée, c'est dingue ! De plusieurs pays en plus ! Love you guys :D Bon dans ce chapitre, une apparition éclair de Tony, because Tony is life. J'ai trop aimé Iron Man 3 je crois...  
Merci à la revieweuse et aux deux followers ! C'est super sympa que vous aimiez déjà, j'attends des retours ! :3

**Disclaimer :** Je possède juste Katy Stark, krkrkr.

**Warnings :** None

* * *

.

* * *

Il avait ouvert les yeux 3 jours auparavant.  
La douleur.  
L'envie de vomir.  
La lumière blanche, alors qu'il ne voulait que replonger dans la noirceur et la tranquillité du sommeil.  
Chris Hemlet, agent de police New-Yorkais, nouvelle coqueluche des médias américains, s'était réveillé et il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sauf que la totalité de son pays d'accueil avait décidé de s'intéresser à son cas.  
A peine la vingtaine, il était devenu policier trois ans auparavant. On en savait très peu sur son passé. Juste qu'il avait perdu ses parents très tôt. Et qu'il était désormais un véritable héros.

Chris avait retrouvé ses jambes en miettes. C'était peu de dire qu'il était effondré. Les médecins ne savaient pas si ses os seraient capables de se ressouder. Surtout que sa jambe gauche avait déjà été bien entaillée plusieurs années auparavant.  
La famille de la gamine lui avait reversé une « petite » somme d'argent, remerciant le sauveur de leur unique enfant de la seule façon qu'ils connaissaient. La fortune. Au moins il était tombé sur une famille de la jet-set New-Yorkaise, et pas des moindres. S'il avait bien retenu, le nom était Stark, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il se fichait vraiment de qui pouvaient bien être les dirigeants et les puissants de ce monde. Sa notoriété grandissante, par contre, l'ennuyait un peu plus chaque jour. Et depuis quelques jours, il voyait son visage sur toutes les premières pages, et régulièrement à la télé, ce qui n'était pas pour le ravir.

En ce moment même, il se déplaçait comme il le pouvait dans la Grande Pomme, poussant sur ses bras pour avancer.  
Le fauteuil roulant faisait un bruit incessant, mais il n'en avait pas voulu d'un plus performant. Tout l'argent dont il n'avait pas besoin, il l'avait envoyé à la recherche scientifique. Celle qui s'occupait de la possibilité de l'existence des mondes parallèles.  
Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver ses amis, monter sur un bateau de nouveau. Mais il ne savait pas si le nouvel état de ses jambes lui permettrait de continuer l'aventure. De dépit, il abaissa sa caquette sur ses yeux et continua son chemin vers le studio télé.

* * *

-Parlez-nous un peu de vous, Mr. Hemlet.  
-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir… Je suis un simple jeune homme, américain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sauf mes cheveux verts !  
-Ce n'est pas une couleur ?!  
-Si, évidemment. Mais pour rien au monde je retrouverais mon ancienne couleur. Je ne me sentirais pas moi sans ce gazon sur la tête.  
-Je vois… Toute cette attention médiatique, vous y résistez bien ?  
-J'essaye. Ce n'est pas le plus difficile, je sais que d'ici quelques jours, semaines peut-être, on m'aura oublié.  
-Ah, et qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile alors ?  
-Etre dans le brouillard. Je ne sais pas si je vais un jour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes, et c'est cette insécurité qui me fait le plus peur.  
-Oh. Et l'argent que vous ont donné les parents de la petite Katy, qu'allez-vous en faire ? Vous payer les frais d'hôpital, certainement ?  
-En partie. En vérité, j'en ai envoyé la plus grosse partie à la recherche scientifique, à un projet qui me tient énormément à cœur.  
-Eh bien, cela est très généreux ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous sortirez de cette désagréable situation, et vous souhaite bonne chance… Nous revenons juste après ces quelques spots publicitaires !

Après avoir sourit à la caméra, Chris se remit difficilement sur son fauteuil roulant, qu'un assistant de la production avait ramené. Il remercia le jeune homme d'un sourire franc et se dépêcha de trouver la sortie.  
Une fois à l'air libre, il regarda quelques instants les gens passer. Ce ballet de jambes qui se croisaient, pour se décroiser, et ainsi de suite, lui donnaient un étrange sentiment de mal-être. Il regarda la paume de ses deux mains, l'une à côté de l'autre. Les callosités de sa peau s'étaient fortement amoindries, après ces trois années de quasi-inactivité. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les ferma, tentant de retenir l'eau salée derrière ses paupières. Des images tournoyaient. Des sensations revenaient.  
Le roulis. Les cris perçants des mouettes lorsque l'on approchait d'une île. Des courts cheveux noirs, glissant entre ses doigts. Des cris. Des rires. Des effluves de nourriture. L'immensité du ciel combinée à celle de la mer.

Son téléphone portable sonna.

* * *

Un homme très brun, les cheveux courts, s'affala dans son sofa, en face de son écran plat. D'une main, il attrapa un ours polaire en peluche, de l'autre, la télécommande. La télé s'alluma sur la chaîne des infos en continu, la seule qu'il regardait.  
C'était l'hure de la politique, et la politique l'emmerdait profondément. Et ce n'était certainement pas cette chancelière courte sur pattes qui allait lui donner un élan d'affection pour cette science.  
Il allait éteindre lorsque le présentateur revint sur l'écran, présentant les news internationaux.

« La famille Stark a failli perdre sa fille hier, dans les rues de New York. L'enfant aurait réussi à tromper les vigiles de la célèbre tour pour se balader dans les rues de la métropole. Alors qu'elle traversait sur un passage piéton, un camion aurait pu la renverser. Heureusement, un agent de police de la ville l'a repoussée sur la chaussée, passant lui-même sous le véhicule… »

Il sourit. La famille restait drôlement intelligente… Pour avoir réparé deux-trois membres du personnel salement amochés, il connaissait, de loin, Anthony Stark. Et cet homme était un génie. Pour passer la sécurité à un aussi jeune âge, sa fille devait être aussi intelligente que lui. Il décida d'éteindre le poste pour de bon cette fois-ci, mais l'écran le retint une fois de plus.

L'image montrait à présent le policier qui avait sauvé la petite Katy. Et cette touffe de cheveux verts n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un. Il fixa la télé, déboussolé. Dire qu'il avait fouillé ce pays de fond en comble, et l'Union Européenne dans sa quasi-totalité, persuadé qu'ils avaient été envoyés au même endroit ou presque. Et cet idiot se retrouvait à New York, pour sauver des vies.  
Il marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis. Bon sang ! Il était passé sous un camion, et maintenant, il le savait bien, il était le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Ensuite, vu qu'ils se seraient –enfin !- retrouvés, ils pourraient partir à la recherche d'un tourbillon semblable à celui qui les avait envoyés sur cette foutue planète.  
Il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro bien spécifique.

« Allô, Lufthansa ? J'aimerais prendre un vol pour New York le plus vite possible… Oui. Au nom de Tobias Lehrer. Demain, 07h45 ? Très bien. Je réserve mon billet de suite. » Il raccrocha, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

.

* * *

Valà, c'est fini ._. Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois inspirée et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Un chapitre par jour, ça ne m'arrivera presque jamais Par contre, si vous les trouvez trop courts, faites-moi signe, je les rallongerai ! Bye, à la prochaine ~


	3. Retrouvailles, première partie

**AN** : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ! :) Ce chapitre est (un peu) plus long que les deux premiers, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez... Un nouveau personnage entre en piste ! Je crois que ça ne sera pas très difficile de deviner qui c'est. Un dernier apparaîtra dans le chapitre prochain, ou celui encore d'après, je ne sais pas encore :3

**Disclaimer** : Rien que dalle niet nada ~

ENJOY !

* * *

.

* * *

Il s'étira avec délices. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à un gros chat au réveil. Les personnes ayant dit ça n'avaient pas souvent vécu assez longtemps pour le dire une seconde fois. La plupart étaient des femmes, qu'il avait tuées sans remords dès qu'elles avaient commencé à se plaindre. Seul un amant lui avait dit cela et courrait (ou pas, hmmm…) encore dans la nature. Seulement lui…  
Vêtu seulement de boxers, il se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée et ouvrit le battant, l'air frais lui soufflant sur le visage. Loin sous ses pieds, les New-Yorkais s'agitaient déjà, alors qu'il était à peine 8h du matin. Laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans l'immense chambre qu'il avait prise, il alluma nonchalamment une cigarette sortie tout droit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la fuma assis en tailleur sur un des fauteuils en cuir. Être un génie en chirurgie, reconnu dans le monde entier, avait bien un avantage : celui d'être bien, _très_ bien payé.  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se prélassait dans cette suite luxueuse, sans rien avoir à faire. Peu avant qu'il n'atterrisse, Chris Hemlet, ou plutôt, _Roronoa_ s'était réveillé. Il avait décidé de faire poireauter un peu l'autre idiot. Tobias Lehrer, de son vrai nom Trafalgar Law, était persuadé que son compagnon d'infortune n'avait même pas pensé à le chercher à travers le monde, et était bien décidé à le laisser pourrir quelques jours avant de se porter galamment à son secours. Il aimait bien le bretteur, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser… Sauf que son plan commençait à se retourner contre lui : il avait besoin d'action, or cela manquait légèrement à cet hôtel de luxe. Il aspira une dernière bouffée de goudron, recracha la fumée et écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Hahaha ! Quelle course-poursuite !

Le roux, essoufflé, rigola un bon moment avant de reprendre contenance. Son visage joyeux et insouciant était paré d'une vilaine cicatrice à l'œil, et un grand manteau rapiécé cachait à moitié le fait qu'il était manchot. Il portait aux pieds une paire de sandales très usées, mais semblait y être aussi à l'aise que s'il portait des pantoufles.  
Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait atterri dans cette ville, Calcutta. Mine de rien, elle pouvait être pleine de ressources, mais il valait mieux rester prudent. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre par la police, et avait accumulé assez d'argent, grâce à des petits vols, pour s'acheter un cabanon. Voir deux.  
Bon ok, il avait détroussé assez de passants et de touristes qu'il était actuellement en mesure de s'acheter une maison décente. Mais il préférait mettre tout ce qu'il pouvait de côté histoire d'être en mesure de réagir si il découvrait un moyen de rentrer à la maison.  
Justement, il venait de voler quelques gros riches. Le genre de personnes qu'il avait toujours détestées : celles qui, puissantes, regardent les plus démunis avec dégoût et malveillance. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment marchait la monnaie de ce monde, même si il comprenait les différentes langues et semblait pouvoir les parler.  
D'un pas égal, il se dirigea vers un quartier touristique : il y aurait beaucoup de monde, et il disparaîtrait ainsi aux yeux de la police. Il s'arrêta devant un kiosque à journaux, où apparaissaient les titres internationaux en grandes lettres capitales. La une du « New-York Times » retint surtout son attention. Le journal titrait « Un policier au secours la fillette Stark » et une photo d'un homme, dans une civière, accompagnait les colonnes de textes.  
Attendez, ce mec.

…

Il lui disait quelque chose.  
Comme si ça allait l'aider, l'homme approcha le journal de ses yeux et fixa la photo. Oui, oui, c'était bien ça ! Ce type, là, c'était Roronoa Zoro ! Un des hommes de Luffy. Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul a avoir atterri dans ce monde tout pourri où la piraterie n'existait pas… Où est-ce qu'il avait atterri, lui ? Dans une grande ville occidentale. Pff, c'était toujours sur lui que s'abattait la malchance. Il vida ses poches. Avec un peu de chance, s'il avait assez d'argent pour un cabanon, il avait peut-être de quoi se payer un voyage vers cette ville… Il déchira un bout du journal, le reposa sur le présentoir et entra dans la petite boutique miteuse pour emprunter un crayon. Il gribouilla le nom de la ville, de l'hôpital et celui que Zoro s'était donné. Il redressa la tête et sortit calmement du magasin avant de se diriger vers l'un des grandes artères de la ville, d'où il pourrait facilement se repérer et mettre cap sur l'aéroport.

…C'était bien comme cela qu'on disait, hein ?

* * *

Chris farfouilla dans les poches de son sweat pour attraper son téléphone. Le numéro lui était inconnu, mais il décrocha tout de même.

-Oui ? fit-il d'un ton sec.  
-Monsieur Hemlet ? C'est l'hôpital. Le docteur Lehrer, un très grand chirurgien, a été touché par votre histoire et il a décidé de…  
-Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plaît.  
-Euh, oui. Il vous attend pour tenter une « opération-miracle » sur vos jambes.  
-Je suppose que je n'ai rien à y perdre ?  
-Effectivement. C'est le meilleur au monde.  
-Je serais là dès que je le pourrais.

Il raccrocha et bifurqua dans la bonne direction pour se rendre à l'hôpital (…oui, oui c'était bien la bonne direction). C'est pourtant sans grand espoir qu'il avançait vers le bâtiment dans lequel il avait rendez-vous. Il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions et ne pas être déçu si l'opération ratait.  
Il était comme ça, depuis son arrivée ici : très terre-à-terre. Parce qu'il avait perdu tous ses amis, tout ce qui lui était cher. Même ses sabres avaient été partiellement confisqués (il aurait eu l'air débile avec, avouons-le. Mais il avait le droit d'en emmener un lors des interventions armées). La seule chose restée inchangée était le souvenir de Kuina, ancré dans sa mémoire comme jamais. Il se raccrochait désespérément à ce dernier, de peur d'oublier tout le reste. Déjà dans son monde d'origine, cette partie de sa mémoire ne s'était jamais effacée, le temps semblant ne pas avoir d'impact dessus. Il haussa les épaules. C'était mieux que rien…  
Il continua d'avancer en ruminant ses tristes pensées, et se demanda tout à coup où pouvait bien être l'imbécile qui était tombé dans ce tourbillon de merde en même temps que lui. Trafalgar Law… Ca faisait bien une année qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'énergumène. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il secoua la tête, pas question de se laisser avoir par les sentiments. Même si honnêtement, il savait que les sentiments n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à voir dans cette histoire-là. Puis un souvenir le heurta : Law était un chirurgien, un très bon même, avait assuré Luffy. Bon, il faisait un deal avec lui-même. Si jamais l'opération chirurgicale réussissait, il se remettrait à la recherche du pirate. Qui devait avoir désormais changé de profession.  
…Et sans arrière-pensées ! Non mais, le bretteur du futur Roi des pirates n'a pas ce genre d'esprit. Tssssssk.

Il arriva à destination quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Zoro n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de se rendre dans des hôpitaux, et fut particulièrement mal à l'aise quand un gamin ayant apparemment attrapé une saloperie contagieuse s'approcha du « héros Hemlet » d'un pas joyeux. Après avoir signé son mouchoir d'une main maladroite, il se dirigea vers un bureau et demanda par où il devait aller pour voir le Docteur Lehrer.

-Ah, Mr. Hemlet ! Déjà là ? Très bien, très bien ! Je vais vous accompagner, le Docteur Lehrer a précisé que votre sens de l'orientation était douteux… Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez !

La panique saisit le jeune pirate reconvertit policier en même temps que l'infirmière s'empara des poignées de son fauteuil. Une petite minute, là ? Bien sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas ce Lehrer ! Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de toute sa (courte) vie sur cette putain de planète de merde ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, les jointures blanchissant toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le complexe de soin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce rendez-vous ne lui disait rien qui vaille… et plus les roues tournaient, l'emmenant vers cette rencontre qu'il ne voulait pas se voir réaliser, plus ce sentiment s'ancrait en lui.  
La jeune femme finit par pousser les portes de l'aile réservée à la chirurgie, puis celles d'une pièce, où elle laissa Chris, après lui avoir dit que le Docteur Lehrer arriverait dans quelques instants. Une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir s'empara de lui, mais il se tempéra et reprit une respiration normale (quand s'était-elle autant accélérée ?). A peine une minute plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer un homme qu'il reconnu tout de suite, seul.

-Law ?!

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Vos impressions en review, peut-être ? :3


	4. Rester dans un fauteuil

**AN :** Désolééééééééééééééééééééééééée d'avoir mis autant de temps ;_; Les révisions pour le bac me prennent tellement de temps OAO Ça me ferait presque peur. Bref. Encore sorry. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira -moi, je ne l'aime pas tellement. J'aime juste le dernier paragraphe, qui introduit le dernier des personnages :) Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais écrit sur lui, donc... On verra bien le résultat !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien !

* * *

.

* * *

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais c'était bien le pirate brun qui était devant lui, avec ses cernes, son sourire et cette étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. Il avait crié son nom sans se soucier de la proximité de l'infirmière. Il se crispa en l'entendant demander ce qu'il entendait par là, avant d'être renvoyée d'un petit geste de la main par le chirurgien. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, le sourire avenant de Trafalgar se transforma en moue désapprobatrice, et il fit quelques pas vers Zoro avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.  
Le bretteur ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ce schéma se réaliser.

-Relax Max, je ne vais pas te manger cette fois-ci.  
-Mon nom, c'est Chris.  
-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.  
-Ta gueule.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Plus le temps avançait, et plus il semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, alors que c'était tout l'inverse pour son compagnon d'infortune. Il inspecta rapidement les jambes de son nouveau patient, pinça, donna des coups de marteau sur les genoux, toutes sortes de tortures en somme (même la plume sous les pieds, sous l'air exaspéré de l'épéiste) mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Zoro Roronoa avait perdu le total usage de ses jambes.  
Il était paralysé du milieu des cuisses jusqu'au bout des orteils, les nerfs avaient du être écrasés violemment pour que cela arrive. Sans compter que les os étaient en miettes, mais ça, ça pouvait s'arranger.

-Que t'ont dit les médecins ?  
-Mes nerfs aux chevilles et aux genoux ont été écrasés par le poids du camion. Les autres ont pour la plupart été transpercés par les os lorsqu'ils ont éclaté.  
-Blaaaaaah…

Comme un enfant, il tira la langue. Il en avait vu, des blessures, et pas des plus jolies, mais c'était Zoro dont on parlait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais imaginer ce corps-là mutilé lui donnait la nausée. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Tu peux m'aider non ? Avec ton pouvoir…  
-Le seul problème, c'est que mon pouvoir ne marche pas dans ce foutu monde.  
-… TU DÉCONNES ?  
-Malheureusement pas. Attends, coupa-t-il avant même que Zoro ait pu piquer une crise de nerfs admirablement sonore. Il y a deux possibilités : soit on te tronçonne les jambes et on te met des prothèses, et tu peux marcher à nouveau et vivre ta vie…  
-Soit ?  
-Soit tu restes avec moi, on cherche un passage vers NOTRE monde et là-bas je serais capable de te remettre tout ce merdier en place.

Zoro le regarda droit dans les yeux, et n'y vu qu'un sérieux mortel. Il pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il pouvait recommencer son travail et tenter de survivre dans ce monde-ci, et Trafalgar avait implicitement signifié que plus jamais il ne voudrait avoir affaire à lui. De l'autre, il s'humiliait à rester en fauteuil pendant un temps indéterminé (et donc à être dépendant des autres, rajouta une petite voix dans sa tête avant qu'il ne grince des dents) mais au moins il serait en compagnie d'un camarade, et il avait plus de chance de retrouver son monde.  
Rester avec Trafalgar ne serait pas si dérangeant, et vu l'influence que ce type avait réussi à se construire en si peu de temps, il était sûr d'être à l'abri du besoin. Un sourire vint se caler sur son visage, et fut refléter sur celui du chirurgien.

-Très bien. On va faire simple : c'est impossible de te soigner pour le moment, mais j'ai décidé de te garder, avec ton accord, près de moi. Tu pourras ainsi bénéficier de toutes les avancées technologiques en un temps record. De plus, nous allons prétendre d'être d'anciens amis de lycée pour que cela n'ait pas l'air trop suspect. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-C'est toi le cerveau, ici.  
-Parfait.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle pour annoncer tout cela. Au même moment, une figure balafrée entrait dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Quelle aventure, vraiment. Il avait été sidéré lorsqu'il avait appris qu'en volant des touristes, il avait amassé un véritable trésor. Les papiers d'identité, il ne fit que mentir : avec sa figure pâle, il passait facilement pour un occidental, et il eu à peine mit le pied dans ce qui lui avait l'air d'être un commissariat qu'on lui demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait perdu. Il trouva plutôt facile de se procurer un passeport. Puis, il dût uniformiser sa monnaie pour pouvoir s'acheter un billet d'avion. Ce monde étrange semblait avoir différentes formes de monnaie, certaines valant plus que d'autres. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir les noms, mais il préférait les billets verts, qu'il retrouva d'ailleurs en arrivant sur le sol américain, à l'aéroport de Newark.  
Il s'était débrouillé pour atteindre le centre de New York, en auto-stop. Son visage souriant devait y être pour quelque chose, car un véhicule s'était rapidement arrêté à sa hauteur, une jeune femme lui demandant jusqu'où il allait.  
Trop simple. C'en était presque ennuyant. Personne à tuer, pas de vie à défendre, rien, que dalle. Le temps s'écoulait, glissait sur lui, jour après jour. Il n'avait pas tenu le compte. Il pouvait être en train de moisir dans ce monde depuis 6 mois comme 20 ans, il n'en savait fichtrement rien.  
… Bon ok, certainement pas 20 ans, il aurait vieilli quand même.

Arrivé en plein milieu de la ville, bourdonnante d'activité, il remercia sa chauffeuse et en prit congé, avant de se rendre dans un magasin où il pourrait s'acheter des fringues passables. Les siennes étaient raccommodées de toutes parts, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point de se sentir sale. Et il était gentil, il ne demandait même pas une douche gratuite. Il ressortit du magasin avec une nouvelle panoplie, composée d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantacourt de toile grise, d'un grand manteau noir, semblable au précédent, et de sandales neuves. Puis, toujours aussi énergique, il se mit à la recherche de l'hôpital.  
Qu'il trouva au bout de deux jours de recherches. Oui, il n'était pas très fort à ce genre de jeux, merci bien, ses hommes le lui faisaient assez souvent comprendre. Avec espoir, il entra et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir. Une jeune femme à l'air sympathique se tourna vers lui en regardant intensément le vide laissé par son bras gauche.

-Vous venez pour une pose de prothèse ?  
-Hein, quoi ?  
-Votre bras, enfin, euh…  
-Ah, non, je vous arrête, charmante jeune fille ! Je viens voir, euh… Chris Hemlet.  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Oui, oui, je suis un… euh, un ami.  
-Très bien, attendez un moment je vous prie.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de regarder son poste informatique que deux personnes qui n'étaient pas inconnues à l'homme firent leur apparition.

-C'est bon mademoiselle, il est ici ! Merci quand même !

Elle le regarda avec étonnement se diriger vers le Dr Lehrer qui poussait le fauteuil de son patient. Si le roux semblait ravi de le retrouver, les deux derniers furent plutôt choqués de cette apparition inattendue.

-Merde, on est pas les seuls à être ici ?  
-Il semblerait que non…  
-Zoro ! Comment va Luffy ?  
-Euh, Monsieur le Roux, moins fort s'il vous plaît… Tout le monde nous regarde, là. Pour ce qui est de Luffy, aucune idée, mais il n'est pas sur ce monde, du moins je crois. Il n'était pas avec moi quand j'ai été aspiré par le tourbillon.  
-Et toi, Law ?

Ledit Law fit une grimace à l'entente de son vrai prénom.

-Bon, en public je suis le Docteur Lehrer, c'est compris ? Et lui, Chris Hemlet. Pour ce qui est de mon arrivée ici, j'ai pris le tourbillon en même temps que la tête de gazon.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la couleur de mes cheveux ?!  
-Elle est bizarre, c'est tout.

Shanks arrêta quelques instants de les écouter pour mieux les regarder. Puis se dit qu'après tout, « plus on est de fous, plus on rit », et que deux cerveaux en plus ne seraient pas de trop pour tenter de s'enfuir de cette planète.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait derrière eux, baignant le bitume d'une lumière orangée. Il regarda la femme endormie à ses côtés. Celle qu'il avait avoué aimer de tout son cœur.  
Bon, c'était pas entièrement faux, mais elle lui faisait juste énormément penser à lui, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Et son rire communicatif. Et tout le reste.  
Reportant son regard sur la route, il soupira. Demain, ils seraient à New-York. Il allait enfin retrouver un minimum de civilisation, après des semaines de road-trip, coupé du monde depuis Los Angeles. Quelle idée stupide, cette lune de miel pas trop chère. Il était trop habitué à lire son journal tous les matins avec une tasse de café bien fort, il ne pensait jamais que de ne rien savoir sur le monde pouvait l'énerver à ce point. Il se gratta la tête, pensant avec impatience à tous les événements qu'il avait pu rater et qu'il allait découvrir dans quelques heures.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ne vous attendez pas à voir la suite débarquer de sitôt, par contre... ' Laissez-moi vos impressions en review, ainsi que vos intuitions sur qui pourrait être ce mystérieux quatrième personnage... DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUN...


End file.
